


Snow

by AlleyMoslof



Category: Bleach
Genre: Sad, Tosh loves the snow, before soul society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMoslof/pseuds/AlleyMoslof
Summary: I always loved the snow.The way it slowly sank down to the Earth. The way the cold kisses on your nose. The way the winds brushes your cheeks.
Kudos: 6





	Snow

I always loved the snow. 

The way it slowly sank down to the Earth. The way the cold kisses on your nose. The way the winds brushes your cheeks.

I remember when I was younger, this was the only time I tasted true freedom. No one wanted to go after me in the freezing cold, in the harsh winds, and in the unforgiving blizzard. I would be punished later, but the snow meant freedom. Freedom from rules and restrictions. Freedom from the glares and sneers. Freedom from the box I was slowly being shoved into, slowly being molded into.

I remember running, pretending I could fly. Imagining the snow as clouds below my feet. Imagining myself rising high in the sky, soaring like a dragon. Imagining the wind whipping through my scales, though my wings, as I dove and soared and flew and flew...

The cold never bothered me. The snow was a welcomed friend. Pixies and fairies, giving me hugs and kisses and disappearing without a trace like the sneaky creatures I read them to be.

I remember the very last time I saw snow while alive. I remember being abandoned. Not wanted enough by the kidnappers. Not wanted enough by my parents. Not wanted enough for the ransom to be paid.

I remember faces. I remember pain. I remember blood. They wanted to make sure I couldn’t tell anyone who they were, not that anyone would believe me. 

My clothes were ruined, barely even scraps. 

Yet I felt no chill. 

I felt blood running down my arms, my face, my legs.

Yet I felt no fear. 

The pixies had come down to give me kisses. The fairies came and gave me hugs. My only regret was that I could not move enough to greet them back, to give the many snowflakes thanks for comforting me, for shielding the darkening sky from my eyes, for numbing the pain and burying me in peace. 

I remember I had felt so safe and so sleepy with my friends, my only friends, there. Watching me, comforting me.

I remember gazing out at the stars for hours, feeling the cold enter my bones, and the exhaustion weighing my eyes.

I remember closing my eyes and welcoming dreams of flying. Of dragons and winter winds. Of sword fights and snowflakes. 

Of death. 

Of snow.

I always loved the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt where you start with a sentence and it sounds happy but by the end of the story the same sentence is now sad and/or dark.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed even if it makes you cry :)


End file.
